The Pudding the sequel?
by Riot DeLonge 182
Summary: The crappily written sequel to The Pudding...which is on TheMagesticMoose's account...the story's about the reunion after some number of years...StarRob too many OCs to write...


The Pudding (The Sequel)

Author's Note

Helga Moon: Yay! The sequel! The insanely and stupid sequel!

TheMagesticMoose: Wow, we actually have an idea for a freakin sequel…………..

Disclaimer-We do NOT own teen titans.

Summary: All the Titans are around 25 and are having a reunion along with their children.

Rob/Star…and many OC/OC that we don't want to type down. So, merry Christmas and happy New Years.

The Pudding (The Sequel)

Raven looked down at her tea. "For the ten thousandth time there's a rat in my tea!" Raven yelled at Beastboy. "I thought you said you had control over these things!" Raven continued. "I do! But for some reason they like your tea! And they're not things!" BB responded.

They then heard a knock at the door then they suddenly stopped fighting. "You get it." Raven said, "I can't." She said while looking down at her robe. "I'm going to go change clothes." Raven said as she headed towards the stairs. "WELL LOOK WHAT I'M IN!" BB said motioning to his boxers. "Robin you get it." BB said as he ran up the stairs after Raven.

"Fine." Robin mumbled under his breath. He walked towards the door and then opened it. "Hi!" Pheonix said as she walked in through the door with David Desrosiers (Turns out the thing w/ Pheonix and Aqualad wasn't working out too well, so she ended up marrying David Desrosiers from Simple Plan, also Pheonix had ended up dying her hair black after the incident in the 10th chapter in "Pheonix" (Moosey's story)) and their one kid ( his name was Michael)in Pheonix's arms. "Hi Pheonix! David." Robin said as he took them to the kitchen. "Come down here guys!" Robin yelled to the other titans. Raven and her husband, Andrew, came down closely followed by BB and Ursula. A few minutes later Cyborg came down with his wife, Cathleen, who was holding their little girl's hand. Who's name was Catherine.

"Fine day for a reunion!" Cyborg said as he picked up Catherine and set her on his shoulders. "Whatever." Raven said as she sat down on the couch.

The doorbell rang again and Robin answered it AGAIN. This time it was Demonfire, Ryan Key and their twins, Melissa and Michelle ( both had blue hair…..) They walked in and Melissa and Michelle ran off to play with Michael and Catherine.

In just a few minutes Michael came running back to Pheonix shouting "I stepped on a wat!" ( He's only four so he's not very good at speech…)Pheonix bent down and picked him up and went to sit down beside Raven.

"Hi Raven!" Pheonix said with a smile. "Say hi Michael!" Pheonix said to Michael. "Hi Aunt Waven!" Michael said as he moved to Raven's lap.

Melissa and Michelle came running back to Demonfire screaming, "There were rats!" Melissa yelled as she clutched on to her mother's boot. "Too many rat's!" Michelle yelled as she pointed to the herd of green rats running down the staircase. Catherine was running front of them screaming until Cyborg ran in and picked her up and pulled Ursula out of her hair.

Beastboy had a vein pulsing as everyone was still screaming because of his children. He caught Ursula in the air and yelled, "BE CAREFUL WITH MY WIFE!" he yelled as he stuck up his nose. Starfire came down on top of them and she flew down and stood by Robin. Star screamed and shot a rat with one of her starbolts.

Beastboy screamed, "NOOO YOU KILLED BILLY JOE BOB The TENTH!" He then out of nowhere pulled out a tiny black hat with a veil and put it on Ursula's head and then BB put on black then he picked up Billy Joe Bob the Tenth and went outside with Ursula. "Do you know how much pain you caused Ursula!" BB yelled as he went out the door.

They all rolled their eyes as BB mourned. "Who cares? You still have fifty billion of them left!" Cyborg said. "Okay… where's the food?" he said as he opened the fridge.

"I got a reservation for us at a restaurant," Robin said. "No for the rats, though. I got people from the zoo to come and feed em."

Pheonix and David went up to Pheonix's old room and changed (as soon as they picked up Michael, of course.)

Raven and Andrew went up to Raven's room, ditto for Cyborg and his family. Demonfire just went up to her old room along with Ryan and the twins. Star and Robin did the same.

Ten minutes later, they were ready and Cyborg went to go get the T Car which amazingly fit them all. Before they left, Cyborg stuck his head out of the window and asked, "Hey BB, are you coming?"

"No! I must mourn over my son!" he yelled. He went back inside the T Tower.

They drove to the restaurant, and got their table. "Oh my gosh, it's the Titans!"

"Hey Rudolph, how's it going?" Robin asked.

"IT'S RYAN!" Ryan yelled at him. Star and Demonfire both rolled their eyes.

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Notes

Helga Moon: Man, we did pretty good considering we didn't have a plot what so ever! We just decided to write it, anyway. And yes, it IS RYAN! Storm cloud appears over my head anyway, read more! Yay! Now Moosey's turn!

TheMagesticMoose: Sorry all you BB fans….we just had to evil grin but whatever….this is way too much fun………………………………………..Please review!


End file.
